My Own Garden
by Filia Neptuno
Summary: Russia and Belarus, and a small portion of their history written through a series of flowers... Meant to show a sibling bond most of the way through but can be taken as Russia X Belarus.


It had become a tradition for her to stand on the street everyday. While she stood there she would wait, wait for her big brother. When she had been younger her brother, everyday after his meeting with the tsar would come collect her from this spot. Every time he brought her a flower, always a different kind, always a different color. He always apologized for being late to collect her, with a soft smile and a little tilt to his chin.

She didn't stand on the street anymore so her brother could collect her, instead the girl had decided everyday she would stand here, under the lamppost, on the corner of the street. She's state out into the snow, in the direction her brother used to come from, and images she could see his scarf billowing in the wind, matching the pattern of the snowflakes falling from the heavens above. The way the flower for that day would be clutched tightly in his right hand, and how the snow reflected off the violet in his eyes.

Natalia would smile at the fondness of each memory. Even the bitter sweet ones, because her brothers history was written in the snow of his country, every single word, never to be forgotten by those who knew it. She casually brushed a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear, as the wind around her picked up. She leaned her back against the lamppost, eyes continuously focused on that one spot where he always stood, she slid down the pole and sat on the hard cobblestone. Closing her eyes she tipped her head back as the memory violently took over her thoughts.

A Rose, the color of the sun-

It was the first time he'd ever been behind, Ivan had always been early or precisely on time when his sisters where involved... Never a second late.

That's why she had been so surprised to se him jogging through the snow, trying to get to her faster. His scarf twirling behind him in the wind, thick gloves covered his hands, which in one a single flower was placed and in the other was a small trinket of sorts.

The trinket had been firmly tucked away in a pocket of his beige coat by the time he'd reached her. He was a little out of breath, his cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink, however it was more likely a cause of the cold front they where having. He looked at the ground as he approached her, his expression solemn, eyes downcast, hair shielding most of his face. She knew him well enough to understand he was mad at himself, however when he began to open his mouth to apologize, she silenced him before he could begin.

"What's that in your hand?" She questioned simply,

Her brother looked at her and then the flower, once more back at her. Before thrusting his hand towards her, offering her the gift. He stumbled through a quick apology because he was late, and mumbled something about it being a rose. Before flashing her a shy, tentative smile.

"It's beautiful, thank you," She countered trying to keep a conversation, however, something was obviously bothering her brother.

He explained to her what a yellow rose symbolized, "Friendship, and Apology."

She smiled at the older boy walking next to her, and grabbed his hand as they walked of together, down the broken cobblestone path deeper into the snow.

A Zinnia meant to be as purple as his eyes, but premature with the green of youth

She had stood out at the corner of the street for almost fifteen minutes now, just because she was immortal didn't mean she couldn't get cold. She had mad up her mind that if her brother didn't show up in five minutes, she'd start the trek home without him. She amused herself watching the people walking on the street gong about their day without a care in the world.

While this girl looking no more than twelve to them was not only a country, but had to worry about her brother most nights. Sure he seemed fine on the outside, but every time after a meeting with his new Tsar more pain and fear became a common look in his eyes. Natalia didn't like it, she longed for the brother who had snowball fights with her, and walked her home everyday. Not this new version who worried all the time, and came home with random bruises and gashes that scared across his body, marring his pale skin.

She finally seen him treading through the snow, his muscles to sore and body to weak to run to her. When he finally reached her he pulled her in to a hug, his scarf blew on the breeze enclosing itself around the pair like an extra set of arms. She laid her head on his chest, and breathed in, and then out, in a steady, even, thoughtless rhythm. She wasn't aware of how long they stood there hugging on the corner of a beat up cobblestone path. But she was entirely to aware of the pained look in her brothers eyes as e lessens his grip on her and stepped back, he tipped his head down in some type of shame.

"I was late again Natalia," he sighs, there are tears built up in the edges of his eyes. The dams threatening to break and unleash a waterfall of saltwater upon his flushed cheeks.

She shakes her head no at him and stands on her tiptoes to kiss the first tear that rolls down his features, "but your here now," she reminds him, "And that's what matters."

The smile she gets in return is broken, and cracked, hesitant, worried, and pained, so unlike the carefree nature of her brother a few years ago. He nods and pulls a slightly bent flower out of his left pocket.

He grips the delicate pale green stem in his hand, and twirls it once in his fingers. The motion causing the purple and green to swirl together, rather than clashing, they combine in a way that creates the most beautiful plant the younger of the two has ever seen. The petals are mostly a light purple that fades darker towards the center but the flower is malnourished, and so many of the petals are green.

Her brother apologizes to her for being late, although last time he promised never again. She notices this time he doesn't try to assure her this was the last time. Instead he launches into the explanation of this flower, and its meaning.

Saying that the mixed cockpits of the flower symbolize daily rememberence of a friend. She smiles at her brother, always so thoughtful. She carefully removed the flower from his grip and spins it in her hand trying to copy her brothers motion from earlier.

"Thank you,"

A flower that sprouted from a girl's tear that struck snow.

As times gone on Natalia has noticed more, and more often that her brother is late to pick her up. There's a few times tears have begun to freeze on her cheeks for she begins to fear he is not coming.

It's not uncommon for her brother to show up, with a flower in one hand, always given to her as a peace offering. Along with an explanation of what it represents, typically it has something to do. With someone asking for an apology, other times it has something to do with beauty. However the most notable set she has received so far was a white rose, and the flower of jealousy. Her brother had refused to give her an explanation of how the two worked together in his mind, she had been generally annoyed by this until she'd realized how simple the answer to her question was.

Today however she was surprised to find her brother arriving at the corner, at the same moment she had. However she was even more surprised to see her flower of the day encased in a glass jar.

Her brother smiles at her, his expression is even more worn than it was in the past and she knows he's not sleeping well the dark circles are proof enough. He is worrying over something she has yet to notice, she thinks it's because the walls they have built around themselves, The great Soviet Union, have begun to crumble, but she doesn't understand, that this means the end of her family, because those walls are the only thing that hold them together.

"Brother? Why is my flower in a jar?" Her voice, still as innocent as a child after all this time.

He explains to her that in his hand he holds a Cristina's Rose, however despite its name is less of a Rose and more of a Hibiscus. He tells her the story of how the flower came to be, and how it was born from the snow like them. He explains that it poisonous and he'd rather her not die, so he placed it in a jar. He doesn't give her the meaning, but when she looks it up in their library later she finds the meaning: Tranquilize my Anxiety.

It's not long before Natalia is old enough to walk herself, it's not long after this that she comes to the realization of the fact that she may like her brother in more of a way than siblings should.

And so, she leaves a bouquet of Daffodils, Daisies, And red Carnations on his bed.

He leaves a bouquet of striped Carnations, and Hyacinths in hers in return, and she weeps for a love she will never get to fulfill.

She leaves the Soviet Union when everyone else does, she grows up, sting, and powerful, without her brother watchful eye.

More nights than not she cries herself to sleep, the tears don't freeze on her face like the did when she stands on the cobblestone corner. So, more often than not, that's where you'll find her. Sitting on that same corner, under a frost covered lamppost waiting for the day her brother shows up with a plant claiming her love is returned. But her brother hasn't walked towards her with flowers in many years, especially not here. Why would he?

She pretends that he loves her back sometimes, it gets to the point where she becomes certifiably insane. Even then it's hard for her to think of much else. Eventually, somehow she pulls herself out of it. She stands up off of that cold hard bittersweet cobble path, using the lamppost for support as she rises she walks off into the distance.

If her brother won't give her flowers anymore, Who says she can grow her own?

Based off of this quote:

"I used to hope you'd bring me flowers... Now I plant my own." (Rachel Wolchin).

The meanings off all the flowers where found online, across multiple sites, also if any specific colors are mentioned you 100% can find that type of flower in that color/ those colors.

I feel I need to clear a few things up with the different types of flowers so:

Daffodils, Daisy's, and Red Carnations are all taken as different symbols of love.

Daffodil - "Regard, Unequalled Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You"

Daisy - "Innocence, loyal love, purity"

Red Carnations - "My heart aches for you, Love"

That's the reason that I chose Belarus/Natalia to give each of these to her brother

In turn Russia/ Ivan (Pronounced: ee-van) cave her Striped Carnations, these flowers represent:

"No, Refusal, Sorry I Can't Be with You, Wish I Could Be with You To make you happy."

And for those of you wondering what Belarus went home and free in her garden I think ambrosia, but I'm gonna leave that up to you... (Ambrosia - Your Love is Reciprocated.)

A Tsar, is like a Russian king, however the last Tsar was Princess Anastasia's Father... I'm not sure if Russians have a Prime Minister or a President...

IF IVE LEFT ANYTHING ELSE UNCLEAR LET ME KNOW!

Im struggling a bit with how to continue my Nyotalia/ Hetalia crossover fic... So no guarantee when that'I'll get updated...

I'm also about half way through a oneshot with Nyotalia Canada and America as Eskimo/Inuit, and a Native America/ Indian... I feel like it's turning out good, I just have to do a little more research, but you can be expecting that. I may also try and upload the first (and probably only) chapter of George Devalier's Rochu Fanfic Jealousy... Because I'm sure some of you look for a lot of George Devalier's lost media. I may also upload all the places fanfics he was gonna write, along with a SuFin Conversation excerpt from "When I'm to old to dream.". Along with some other randomness about his Fanfics...

Alright, now that I've bored you out of your mind, I think that's all...


End file.
